One of Those Days
by spottedhorse
Summary: Follows The Two Mrs. Grissoms. Keep in mind the scene in the breakroom with Sara, Catherine, and Hodges...


_Just for fun..._

* * *

><p>Greg Sanders dashed into the shared office and quickly closed the door, causing Nick to look up from the file he was constructing. He grinned as he watched Greg close the blinds and then peek between them before turning around and letting out a deep breath.<p>

"Greg?" Nick asked mischievously.

"Damn Grissom," Greg huffed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Grissom? How…"

"It's all his fault," Greg whispered as he moved away from the door.

Nick frowned, trying to understand what Greg was whining about. "Huh?"

It's one of _those_ days," Greg informed him conspiratorially.

Nick tilted his head and then it registered. "Oh." Then leaning back in his chair, he grinned. "She's been having a lot of those lately….So what set her off this time?"

"Hodges… She was checking on that strange powder we found at the scene and he asked her if she should be handling it, in her condition and all…"

"Oh boy…"

Both men froze as the office door opened. Both released a sigh of relief as Captain Jim Brass poked his head around the door and looked into the room. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Hurry up and close the door," Greg ordered.

Jim slipped in the room, quietly closing the door behind him. "So what'd you do this time?" he asked Greg. "And you know that hiding in here won't help, don't you?"

Before Greg could answer, the door opened and Sara stormed into the room. She stopped short as she saw the three men staring at her apprehensively. With a huff, she threw a file on her desk and stormed out.

"Humpf…" Jim grunted.

"I'm telling you, it's all Grissom's fault," Greg began again.

"Actually, it's Catherine's," Jim offered.

"Catherine's?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, she told Gil that Hodges had run his mouth about their sex life and Sara had gotten defensive about it."

"So?" Greg asked naively.

Jim's eyes twinkled as he looked at the young CSI. "Well, I think any questions about whether they have a sex life have been answered, don't you?"

"Well…yeah…" Greg answered. "But I really didn't want to think about it…"

The door opened again and Sara entered. This time she moved to her desk, pulled out the chair and started to sit down. Then with a huff, she exclaimed, "damn!"

Jim was beside her immediately. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I can't pull the chair far enough back to sit in it anymore," she said as she backed it against the wall to prove her point. Jim looked at her very round belly and grinned. "Well, if you weren't single handedly trying to double the number of occupants in this office, it wouldn't be a problem."

"Uh-oh," Greg exclaimed as his eyes widened. Nick jumped up from his chair and yanked on Greg's arm. "Come on Greg; we've got evidence to process. And then we're gonna kill Hodges." They heard Sara burst into tears as they scurried out of the room.

Jim looked at Sara considerately. "So how about I take you for a ride? I'll turn on the lights and siren and everything." Sara glared at him. "Hey, I'll even let you use my phone to call Grissom."

"Call Gil?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said as he gently took her arm and began walking her out of the room. "If your moodiness is any indication, he's going to meet his babies today."

"No," she denied. Putting her hands up to ward off the pending evil, she repeated, "no…oh no….I'm not ready for this….No!"

Jin grinned patiently. "I don't think you get a say in this," he told her gently.

Turning and reaching for her purse, she grumbled. "I haven't had a say in anything for the last nine months."

Four hours later, between contractions, Sara growled "I'm never letting you touch me again, Gilbert Grissom." Exercising sound judgment, Gil simply smiled sheepishly and replied with a gentle "yes dear." As another contraction began, his beautiful wife became shrewish as she muttered, "And I'm going to kill Hodges!"

* * *

><p>Okay, babies for couples that are GSR ages are high risk so I'm not really big on the idea. But after the Two Mrs. Grissoms, this just popped into my head. It was a nice break from the more serious Dum Spiro, Spero. Hope you got a grin or two out of.<p> 


End file.
